


Good Life

by bulecelup



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Angst, Assassins & Hitmen, Child Murder, F/M, Family, Fem!John - Freeform, Genderswap, Karma - Freeform, Married Couple, Miscarriage, Murder, Pregnancy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Moriarty adalah pria yang percaya kepada Karma kehidupan. </p>
<p>JM/fem!JW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Life

**Author's Note:**

> BBC SHERLOCK is not MINE. and please I am so done with this fiction, secara ngetiknya di handphone dalam waktu 5 jam setengah doang I don't even....dan kemakan satu lagu album punya One Republic. pheeeeeel

"To-tolong lepaskan aku, aku tidak melakukan apapun yang salah! Tolonglah!"

Seorang pria berperawakan rapih menggeliat di lantai. Setelan jas mahal yang ia kenakan ternoda oleh warna darahnya sendiri, kedua kakinya di patahkan secara paksa sehingga dia tidak mampu berjalan menjauhi orang yang menyiksanya.

 

"Tidak ada yang salah~?" 

 

Suara bernada riang terdengar. Si pria berteriak semakin histeris kala mendengar suaranya, dia mencoba merangkak menjauhinya; sayang rasa sakit luar biasa di kakinya menahannya untuk melakukan hal itu.

 

Mereka berdua berada di sebuah gudang bekas kosong, terletak di pinggiran London. Hanya ada lampu neon menerangi sekitar mereka, cahayanya begitu terang sampai menyakitkan mata. Darah mengotori sebagian lantai gudang, alat-alat penyiksaan semacam pemukul baseball, borgol, pisau lipat, dan sebagainya berserakan di mana-mana.

 

"Kenapa kamu tidak bertanya kepada dirimu sendiri, apa yang sudah kamu perbuat sampai ada orang membutuhkan jasaku untuk membunuhmu?" Si pria bersuara manis sekarang mulai tidak terdengar manis lagi.

 

Korbannya tercengang hebat, "Me---menyewamu untuk me---membunuhku?! Memangnya kamu itu--- kamu itu siapa?!" Air matanya pecah bersamaan dengan darah yang keluar dari hidung patahnya.

 

"Namaku?"

 

Dia mencetikan jari tangannya. Sontak ada beberapa buah titik sniper merah muncul di sekitar kepala si pria malang. Mengitarinya seperti nyamuk sebelum berhenti pada satu titik; yaitu bagian pelipis dan kening.

 

"Adalah Jim Moriarty, seorang konsultan kriminal." Jawabnya.

 

Kemudian pelatuk senjata di tarik dan peluru panas datang menghampiri korbannya. Melobangi kepalanya sampai menembus kebelakang, mematikan seluruh fungsi kerja otaknya tanpa harus menunggu lama.

 

Selesai sudah pekerjaan Jim Moriarty pada hari itu. Dia lalu berberes-beres untuk segera pulang ke rumah, menggumamkan sebuah lagu saat berjalan pergi meninggalkan gudang; bekas orang mati itu akan dibereskan oleh anak buahnya, jadi dia tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkannya.

 

"Sebastian," Moriarty menengok kepada seorang pria berpakaian cukup rapih yang berdiri di dekat mobil mercedes berwarna hitam. Di tangannya ada senjata laras panjang, yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk membunuh targetnya di dalam gudang tersebut. "Ayo pulang, aku kelaparan." Perintah Jim.

 

Sebastian sang tangan kanan setia, mengangguk tanda menyanggupi perintah atasannya. "Baiklah, boss." Seringai kecil muncul di wajahnya.

 

Dia pergi menyembunyikan senjatanya di tas dan menaruhnya ke dalam bagasi mobil, setelah itu dia masuk ke dalam mobil untuk membawa Jim Moriarty, boss-nya untuk 6 tahun ini, pulang ke rumah tercintanya usai membunuh korban yang di minta oleh klien terbarunya.

 

* * *

 

 

Di dalam mobil, Moriarty masih memasang wajah dingin nan kaku. Pekerjaannya belum usai, dia masih harus menghubungi klien untuk memberitahukan kalau tugasnya sudah selesai dan dia harus membayar jasanya.

 

Smartphone berjenis blackberry di keluarkan dari balik jas westwood kesukaannya, ia  menekan nomor si klien yang pastinya tidak sabar menunggu berita darinya. Usai memasukan nomor, Moriarty menekan nada panggil. Dan menunggu.

 

Sebastian Moran melirik apa yang tengah boss-nya lakukan dari cermin depan. Dia berulang kali mengganti fokus pandangannya dari Jim ke jalanan, gak lucu kan kalau sampai mereka mengalami kecelakaan mobil usai membunuh seseorang? Sudah begitu senjata pembunuhnya ada di bagasi belakang pula.

 

Jim kaget sewaktu nada sambung panggilannya berubah menjadi suara seorang wanita.

 

"Hallo?"

 

"Ini aku, Rose," Ucap Moriarty. _Obviously_ menggunakan kode panggilan. "Tugas sudah selesai. Media tidak akan tahu soal ini, semua berjalan lancar sesuai dengan yang kamu inginkan."

 

Moriarty sudah lama berada dalam bisnis ini. Bisnis di mana klien akan memintanya untuk merancang dan melaksanakan pembunuhan bagi orang-orang yang mereka inginkan, mereka cukup memberikan detail orang yang ingin di bunuh dan Moriarty akan memberikan harga yang sesuai dengan permintaan mereka.

 

Biasanya klien Moriarty adalah para pemain bisnis yang membenci rekan pesaingnya, politikus korup, persaingan antar saudara, rebutan harta, dan lain-lain, kamu bisa membayangkannya sendiri. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, Jim menerima klien yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya...

 

Si wanita di seberang sana mengeluarkan suara tercekat, yang menghilang menjadi tangisan. Anehnya, tangis bahagia. "Oh Tuhan, te--terima kasih banyak... Aku... Aku tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa... Aku akan segera mengirimkan pembayaran uang kepadamu..."

 

"Tak apa, Rose. Tidak usah terburu-buru, kamu masih dalam masa penyembuhan."  Moriarty tidak bisa menahan senyuman kecil di wajahnya mendengar klien menangis lega. 

 

"I---Iya aku---aku mengerti, Sir..." Tangis si wanita semakin menjadi-jadi. Moriarty bisa membayangkan senyuman tergambar di wajah kliennya ini, bukan senyuman sinis atau semacamnya, melainkan jenis senyuman bahagia yang kamu keluarkan jika merasa beban yang ada di dalam hati telah terangkat.

 

Moriarty lanjut berbicara sedikit dengan 'Rose' sampai akhirnya dia mengucapkan selamat malam dan mematikan panggilannya. Barulah dia merebahkan tubuh tegangnya ke kursi mobil dan desahan lelah lepas dari mulutnya. Sebastian hampir tertawa sedikit melihat peringai boss-nya, karena itu menunjukan kalau tugas sudah sukses dan selesai dikerjakan.

 

".....Sebby." Jim memanggil setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

 

Moran melirik dari kaca depan, "Ya, boss?"

 

"Kamu pasti berpikir kalau aku mulai terpleset dari kebiasaan asliku, bukan?"

 

"Begitulah, boss. Kamu mulai berubah 2 tahun ini," Sebastian menjawab jujur. "Hal itu adalah hal wajar, mengingat keadaan. Toh kami tidak ada yang merasa keberatan, selama kamu masih memberi gaji dan tugas yang pantas."

 

Moriarty tertawa lepas, "Awh, kalian memang bawahan yang sangat setia. Ingatkan aku untuk mengirim kue natal ke rumah kalian saat natal tahun ini, _okay_?"

 

"Baiklah, Boss." Sebastian juga ikut tersenyum. Moriarty itu boss yang baik, asalkan tidak ada yang membuatnya marah. Tak tanggung-tanggung, dia bisa membunuh bawahannya sendiri kalau ada yang mencoba untuk berkhianat atau menentangnya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Selebihnya, ya, Jim Moriarty adalah orang yang cukup oke dijadikan atasan.

 

Mobil Mercedes mereka melaju pesat di jalan tol keluar kota London, menjauhi segala keindahan dan lampu terang yang ditawarkan oleh kota tua indah tersebut. Moriarty mencintai London seperti dia mencintai negaranya sendiri, Inggris; akan tetapi rumahnya bukanlah di jantung hati kota tersebut...

 

Rumahnya ada pada satu hati yang sekarang menunggunya di rumah, tengah memasak makan malam untuknya.

 

* * *

 

 

Mobil berhenti di depan rumah berukuran sedang yang dikelilingi oleh pepohonan dan memiliki perkarangan depan yang cantik sekali, dihiasi oleh banyak bunga dan tanaman merambat.

 

Moriarty keluar dari kursi penumpang belakang, sementara Moran tetap berada di dalam mobil karena sehabis itu dia akan memarkirnya di garasi lalu pergi pulang menggunakan motornya yang di titipkan disini.

 

"Trims, Sebby." Kata Moriarty, sudah melepas jas westwood dari tubuhnya. Kerah kemeja putih yang ia kenakan juga tidak terkancing sampai atas lagi. Dia sengaja berpenampilan seperti itu agar memberikan kesan kecapekan.

 

Sebastian membalas, "Sama-sama Boss. Oh iya, titip salam untuk Joan, ya? Ingatkan dia kalau aku masih belum terima di kalahkan olehnya di latihan tembak."

 

"Astaga, Moran. Itu kan sudah lebih dari 3 bulan yang lalu, kenapa kamu masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau Joanna bisa mengalahkanmu, yang katanya sniper nomor satu itu?" Jim menertawainya.

 

Sebastian mengangkat kedua pundaknya, "Entahlah, mungkin sedikit persaingan kecil diantara kami, mantan tentara." Candanya.

 

"Dasar, kalian berdua sama saja. Sudahlah, selamat malam, Sebastian."

 

"Malam, boss."

 

Kedua pria itu meninggalkan persona mereka sebagai pembunuh bayaran dan konsultan kriminal, kembali kepada kehidupan biasa sebagai seorang pria yang ingin segera pulang ke rumah untuk minum teh dan menonton acara televisi. Kalau itu adalah Sebastian, sedangkan Jim ingin kembali pada kehidupan domestik yang ia lalui bersama isteri tercintanya untuk 2 tahun;

 

Bersama dengan Joanna Hamish Watson-Moriarty.

 

* * *

 

 

" _Darling~ daddy's hooome~_ "

 

Suara riang Jim memanggil kesegala arah. Rumah mereka yang bermodel sedikit modern-minimalis terlihat cerah dan bersih, seperti biasanya. Jim membuat catatan mental baginya untuk mengingatkan Joan supaya tidak merepotkan dirinya sendiri dalam membersihkan rumah. Apa gunanya mereka punya _maid_ untuk melakukan itu?

 

" _Yes_ , Jim. Aku ada di dapur."

 

Suara wanita yang sudah tidak asing di telinga Jim terdengar. Hatinya masih berbunga-bunga tiap kali mendengar suara si perempuan, tingkahnya seperti orang kasmaran saja! Jim mau mendatanginya, namun terhenti pas ingat kalau dia belum menyimpan data tentang klien dan korbannya kali ini di memori eksternal khusus miliknya.

 

"Darling~" Jim memanggil lagi dari ruang tengah mereka. Dapur berada di balik dinding ruangan tengah, sehingga Jim tidak bisa melihat Joan karena ketutupan tembok. "Aku mau menyimpan sesuatu terlebih dahulu di laptopku, ya?" Katanya.

 

"Iya. Nanti kalau makan malam sudah siap aku akan memberitahumu." Joan membalas.

 

Jim bergegas masuk ke ruang kerjanya dan menyalakan laptop dibawah pencahayaan minim. Ia mengeluarkan memori eksternal yang dia jaga ketat di dalam berankas besi di balik laci meja kerjanya. Memori itu berisikan semua data perihal klien dan permintaan bunuh mereka. Jika memori itu jatuh ke tangan yang salah, hancur sudah semua dunia Moriarty. Dia akan kehilangan segalanya, masuk penjara tanpa ada kesempatan untuk keluar dari sana.

 

Jari tangan lentik mengetik cepat di atas keyboard. Data tersimpan rapih bersama data-data lainnya, terorganisir baik di dalam folder demi folder rahasia yang di buat oleh sang konsultan kriminal. Moriarty membuka berkas klien barunya, yang permintaannya telah dia selesaikan beberapa jam yang lalu.

 

Foto seorang wanita muda berambut panjang sebahu muncul di layar bersamaan dengan data permintaan di sampingnya. Kliennya itu bernama asli Amelia Smith, berusia 30 tahun, bekerja sebagai seorang desainer baju pernikahan. Sedangkan orang yang ingin dia bunuh adalah....

 

...Suaminya sendiri.

 

Jim punya kebiasaan untuk bertemu dengan kliennya terlebih dahulu sebelum memproses permintaan mereka lebih lanjut. Dia butuh informasi tentang apa yang mereka inginkan, siapa yang mau mereka bunuh, dan melihat seperti apa klien yang meminta jasanya.

 

Jim dan Amelia bertemu di sebuah tea room privat bersama Sebastian. Sewaktu dia bertemu dengan Amelia, Jim dikejutkan dengan melihat betapa normalnya calon kliennya ini. Maksudnya, dia berasal dari kalangan biasa nan baik yang tidak mungkin terlihat akan tega membunuh seseorang. Jim sudah menyukainya duluan karena hal ini.

 

"A---apakah anda... Mr. Moriarty?" Amelia bertanya ragu-ragu, ia berjalan mendekati Jim dan Sebastian yang duduk di sofa dobel. Di depan mereka terpampang satu set teko teh dan kue-kue kecil, ala Inggris sekali.

 

"Benar sekali, walaupun nanti aku minta kamu tidak memanggilku seperti itu," Ucap Jim. Menyeringai ala bob-cat. "Ayo silahkan duduk dulu! Sebby, tuangkan teh untuknya." Dia menyuruh Sebastian.

 

Amelia memilih duduk di seberang Jim dan Sebastian. Ucapan 'terima kasih' dia lontarkan kepada Sebastian yang menyodorkan cangkir teh kecil ke atas tangannya. Setelah Amelia merasa nyaman dan meminum sedikit tehnya, Jim langsung masuk ke inti pertemuan mereka.

 

"Jadi kamu ingin aku membunuh suamimu, _yes?_ "

 

Amelia mendongak kaget dari cangkir tehnya. Anggukan kepala kecil mengkonfirmasi pertanyaan Jim.

 

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa alasanmu menginginkan hal itu untuk terjadi? Ini sebatas formalitas saja, pastinya kamu ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang seseorang yang akan kamu bunuh, bukan?"

 

"Uh... Ya, kurasa begitu," Suara tenor Amelia mengejutkan Sebastian dan Jim. "Jadi...darimana aku harus memulainya?"

 

Jim menaikan kedua pundaknya dalam tanda terserah. Amelia yang melihat itu terbatuk sebentar sebelum memulai bercerita.

 

"Aku dan suamiku... Sudah menikah selama 5 tahun. Dia adalah seorang pengusaha, pekerjaannya cukup stabil sekarang ini... tapi masalahnya...suamiku adalah orang yang cukup keras, tidak jarang ia kehilangan temperamentalnya."

 

Moran menahan keinginannya untuk menghela nafas. Isteri teraniaya suami, cerita lama, pikir Moran. Lagian Jim pasti akan menolak klien seperti ini, pasti. Dia kan sukanya menerima kasus yang 'wah' dan sinis, kalau sebatas suami yang suka menganiaya isteri sih... Ah, gak main.

 

"Dia suka memukulku kalau sedang marah. Di hari-hari biasa juga seperti itu, sering mengamuk sendiri karena hal sepele. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan perlakuannya ini, dia melukaiku sampai..."

 

Tiba-tiba saja Amelia berhenti bercerita. Dia mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya dan pandangannya jatuh kebawah. Jim dan Sebastian menunggunya untuk lanjut bercerita.

 

Jim menyadarkannya, "Lalu apa?" Dia tidak sabaran.

 

"....sampai anak kami yang belum lahir meninggal," tangan Amelia bergerak tidak sadar mengelus perutnya. Mengingat dahulu sempat ada yang menghuni rahimnya... "Saat itu dia mendorongku ke tembok dan menendang tubuhku sampai tersungkur di pojokan. Aku keguguran saat itu juga, aku baru sadar ada darah dan semacam gumpalan daging merembes dari celanaku...."

 

Baik Jim dan Sebastian tidak jelas berekspresi apa. Sebastian terlihat seperti habis melihat seseorang muntah di hadapannya, sedangkan Jim nampak miris sendiri mendengar cerita klien mereka.

 

"Akibat dari penganiayaan dan keguguran itu, aku sudah tidak bisa memiliki anak lagi," Amelia mengatakannya dalam satu kali tarikan nafas. "Padahal aku ingin sekali memiliki anak... Dokter bilang aku akan mempunyai seorang anak perempuan, apabila aku tidak..."

 

Anak perempuan. Ah.

 

Jim tidak berkomentar apa-apa, dia memperhatikan Amelia dengan kedua tangan terlipat diatas lututnya. Sebastian terengah, dia bisa melihat ada rasa kasihan terbesit dari mata pria yang di duga punya _trait_ psikopat itu. Matanya seperti mata milik seorang anak kecil yang baru saja dibentak oleh orang tuanya, mata memelas yang bisa meluluhkan hati siapapun.

 

Amelia lanjut bercerita kalau sehabis dirinya mengalami keguguran, suaminya masih tetap menyiksanya. Kemudian memaksanya melayani kebutuhannya, Amelia kadang tidak kuasa menangis kala dirinya di gunakan sebagai pemuas nafsu tanpa cinta belaka oleh seorang pria yang seharusnya menjadi suami penuh perhatian dan memberikan rasa aman kepadanya. Rasanya menyakitkan, mendengar cerita demi cerita yang keluar dari mulut si wanita berambut cokelat gelap tersebut.

 

Tidak butuh waktu lama-lama, Jim langsung menyanggupi permintaan Amelia. Sebastian lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut sama keputusan Boss-nya, biasanya dia membutuhkan waktu sekitar 3 hari untuk memutuskan apakah dia akan menerima permintaan klien atau tidak; nah ini adalah hal yang baru, cuman dalam waktu satu setengah jam saja Jim langsung bilang iya!

 

"Uh... K--kalau begitu, aku sudah harus membayar biayanya di muka...?" Tanya Amelia, tangannya beralih merogoh dompet dari dalam tas jinjingnya.

 

Jim menghentikannya, "Untuk hal ini, kamu tidak perlu membayarnya secara langsung. Aku akan memberikanmu waktu selama 1 minggu. Aku tahu kamu sedang kesulitan finansial karena uangmu habis untuk pengobatan dirimu."

 

Tangan Amelia yang sudah memegang dompet terhenti setengah jalan. Dia memasukannya kembali kedalam atas perintah tidak langsung dari Jim.

 

"Su---Sungguh? Tapi aku dengar kamu... Mengharuskan uang muka terlebih dahulu..."

 

"Aku masih punya banyak klien lain," Jim berucap. "Uangmu bukanlah hal besar bagiku. Sekarang simpan dulu uangnya sampai pengobatanmu selesai."

 

Itu adalah pertama kalinya Jim menolak menerima uang dari seorang klien. Ya, dia tidak berencana untuk mengambil uang Amelia sama sekali; wanita itu membutuhkannya untuk terapi dan obat-obatan yang harus dia ambil demi menyembuhkan luka fisik plus batin.

 

Dan untuk pertama kali pula, ada klien yang berkata;

 

"Terima kasih, Mr. Moriarty."

 

Kepada seorang pria yang akan pergi membunuh orang yang (pernah) dikasihi olehnya.

 

Dunia ini memang penuh dengan orang-orang aneh.

 

* * *

 

 

"Jimmy!"

 

Jim tersadarkan dari lamunannya karena suaranya Joan dari luar sana. Sontak dia buru-buru menutup semua file yang terbuka, menyimpannya di dalam memori, kemudian mematikan laptopnya. Tidak lupa setelah semuanya mati, dia melepas memori eksternalnya dari laptop dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam berankas.

 

"Jim, makan yuk? Sudah siap nih." Joan memanggil lagi.

 

" _Yes, darling_!" Jim membalas panggilan pasangannya.

 

Terakhir dia mematikan lampu meja sebelum pergi keluar ruangan, sempat dia menoleh kembali buat memastikan kalau semuanya sudah kembali rapih sehingga tidak akan membuat Joan curiga.

 

Dia baru saja menutup pintu dibelakang punggungnya ketika Joan muncul dari lorong menuju dapur, sambil mengusap kedua tangannya dengan tisu.

 

"Ah," Joan tersenyum melihat suaminya. "Hallo." Sapanya. Dua pasang mata biru lautan lembut memandang milik Jim yang berwarna coklat gelap nyaris kemerahan.

 

Joanna H. Watson dulunya adalah seorang dokter, pernah pergi ke Afganistan untuk menjadi dokter tentara sekaligus kapten dari regu tentara yang ia pimpin. 3 tahun sudah dia bertugas dalam militer, sampai satu serangan mengerikan menjatuhkannya di medan perang. Membuatnya harus pergi pulang ke tanah kelahiran dengan membawa luka bekas tembakan di pundak sebelah kirinya.

 

Kronologis bagaimana Jim dan Joan bisa bertemu adalah karena Sebastian. Joan dan Sebastian saling mengenal balik di Afganistan, Joan mengenal Sebastian sebagai veteran pahlawan perang. Sedangkan Sebastian sendiri mengenal Joan sebagai satu-satunya dokter militer perempuan yang mampu melakukan pembedahan dadakan di tengah-tengah peperangan. Mereka berdua saling menghormati satu sama lainnya.

 

Nah, karena Sebastian tahu kalau Joan yang baru balik ke London membutuhkan pekerjaan untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya (uang pensiun dari militer tidak cukup membayar biaya flat-nya untuk sebulan), maka dia mengenalkannya ke Jim.

 

Joan yang kala itu masih menggunakan tongkat untuk berjalan karena pincang psikosomatisnya di tantang oleh Jim, "Kamu tidak membutuhkan tongkat itu untuk berjalan. Semua rasa sakit yang kamu rasakan hanya ada di dalam pikiranmu, berhentilah bersikap merepotkan apabila kamu ingin bekerja untukku."

 

Si mantan dokter militer dibuat terkagum-kagum oleh kepiawaian Jim dalam mengobservasi. Jim, sebaliknya, juga dibuat kagum dengan kemampuan militer dan kedokteran punya Joan. Sudah begitu, Joan mempunyai daya tarik sendiri bagi Jim, dia berbeda dari perempuan lainnya...

 

Setelah itu, Joan mulai bekerja bersama Jim sebagai _private investigator_ bagi calon target yang akan di bunuh. Tentunya Jim tidak memberitahu Joan maksud asli dari pekerjaannya, pasti dia tidak akan menerimanya. Jadi Jim membohongi Joan dengan mengatakan kalau dia akan bekerja sebagai _private investigator_ sekaligus pengawal pribadinya.

 

Reaksi Joan setelah mendengar tawaran pekerjaan itu membuat Jim secara ofisial jatuh cinta padanya. si perempuan berambut pirang pendek mengatakan, " _Oh God yes!_ " Wajahnya sumringah seperti anak kecil di hari natal.

 

Dan merekapun seiring perjalanan menjadi semakin dekat. Apalagi pas ada kejadian Jim yang sedang berada di luar ruangan terbuka hampir menjadi sasaran dari kerusuhan massa mengamuk. Joan melindunginya mati-matian sampai dirinya terlupakan, hampir teraniaya oleh pihak-pihak tidak bertanggung jawab kalau saja Sebastian dan anak buahnya tidak menyelamatkannya.

 

Setelahnya Jim menyuruh Joan untuk berhenti bekerja padanya karena dia tidak ingin membahayakan jiwanya lebih dari ini, sayangnya Joan begitu keras kepala dan tidak mudah melepas apa yang dia pegang teguh;

 

"Bekerja untukmu rasanya seperti kembali ke medan perang, Mr. James. Aku sudah menerima kenyataan kalau aku adalah seorang _adrenaline junkie_ , aku menyukai ketegangan dan suspens. Kamu memberiku semua itu. Dan aku ingin melindungimu sebisaku."

 

Itu kalau Jim gak inget masih ada Sebastian di dalam ruangan tempat Joan di rawat, dia bakalan duduk bersujud di depan si gadis dan menciumi tangannya. Tidak salah lagi, Joanna Watson adalah _belahan jiwanya_.

 

Jim dan Joan memutuskan untuk menikah setahun kemudian. Sebenarnya itu idenya Jim yang iseng melontarkan pertanyaan, "Mau menikah denganku, tidak?" Dia bertanya seperti itu dalam konteks bercanda. Eh si Joan malah menjawab serius, "...Ayo aja." Begitu katanya. 

 

Alhasil mereka beneran menikah dan tetap langgeng sampai sekarang. Joan tidak bekerja terlalu banyak lagi, sekarang dia bekerja sebagai dokter lokal sekaligus menangani rumah mayat yang menjadi tempat pemprosesan mayat tindak kriminal. Tidak lupa untuk mengisi waktu luang, Joan membuat sebuah blog dan menulis fiksi-fiksi kecil.

 

Ayo, kembali kepada masa sekarang ;

 

" _Darling~_ " Jim kembali pada dirinya yang bersuara manis, dia setengah berlari menghampiri Joan, memeluknya erat sekaligus mencium wangi tubuhnya. " _I have missed you~_ " bisiknya di telinga Joan.

 

"Bagaimana bisa, kan seharian kita berbicara melalui e-mail? Yang ada kamu merasa bosan." Joan tertawa sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di punggung Jim, memberinya elusan. 

 

Ciuman kecil di bibir mendiamkan Joan. " _No, no, no_... Rasanya beda, _darling_... _hush now._ " Jim mendekatkan kepalanya sampai keningnya bertemu dengan milik Joan, pandangan matanya kemudian terarah pada jarak kecil yang ada di sela tubuh mereka. Jim menempatkan tangannya di kedua pinggul Joan.

 

" _How are you, my darlings?_ " Jim bertanya, menciumi pelipis dekat alis mata Joan. 

 

" _We are fine_ ," Joan tersipu mendengar Jim mulai memanggilnya dalam kata ganti _'Plural'_ sekarang. "Kami baik-baik saja, dia juga baik di dalam sana." Tangannya melingkar protektif pada perutnya, menjaga kandungannya yang sudah berumur 5 bulan.

 

Mereka berdua cukup lama bercanda dan berpelukan, sama-sama terfokus pada lingkaran perut Joan yang kelihatan menonjol dari jumper bermotif garis hitam-putih kesukaannya. Ya, Joan tengah mengandung anaknya Jim. Meski dalam keadaan seperti itu, dia masih tetap bekerja sebagai dokter forensik di sebuah klinik kota.

 

" _Stop_ , Jimmy. Makan dulu, nanti makanannya dingin. Kamu pasti belum makan..."

 

Joan memberitahu Jim secara perlahan, melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman kuat tangan Jim. Jim mengeluarkan suara mirip lenguhan kesal menyadari tubuh Joan lepas dari sentuhannya.

 

" _Yes, darlings_."

 

Jim menanam kecupan terakhir pada pipi Joan lalu mereka berdua pergi dengan berpegangan tangan satu sama lainnya.

 

Itulah alasan kenapa dia menerima permintaan Amelia. Kenapa dia sampai repot-repot turun tangan dalam membunuh korban, mengotori tangan beserta setelan westwood kebanggannya akan darah hitam seorang pria penganiaya wanita.

 

Amelia kehilangan bayinya dan kesuciannya.

 

Pria yang telah membuatnya merana seperti itu harus mati.

 

Jim membayangkan Joan yang berada di dalam posisi seperti itu. Dia tidak mungkin tega menyakiti Joan, bahkan dia meminta izin kepadanya sewaktu pertama kali mereka berhubungan intim. Joan adalah segalanya bagi Jim; ia adalah dunianya, hatinya, jiwanya, dan sebagainya. Jim mencintai Joan, begitu pula sebaliknya.

 

Dan sekarang di rahim Joan hidup calon anak mereka. Menunggu momen yang tepat untuk lahir kedalam kehidupan orang tuanya, membawakan kebahagiaan dan keceriaan bagi mereka.

 

Memang hidup dan mati hanyalah permainan bagi orang sepertinya. akan tetapi, jiwa seorang anak tidak berdosa harus direnggut paksa dari ibu yang menyayanginya adalah hal yang tidak bisa dia maafkan. Karena dia sendiri akan menjadi seorang ayah, anaknya adalah hal berharga nomor satu bersama pasangannya.

 

Simpelnya, Jim Moriarty percaya kepada karma.

 

Dia sungguh-sungguh berharap dalam hatinya kalau dia tidak akan kehilangan keluarga kecil yang sangat ia cintai ini atas semua perbuatan kejinya kepada manusia lain.

 

Oleh karena itu, dia mulai menggeser target pembunuhannya menjadi pembalasan dendam putih. Dia mulai menghabisi orang-orang yang pantas untuk mati, orang-orang yang sudah menyebarkan kesengsaraan dan kejahatan, membuat orang yang mereka cintai hancur perlahan seperti cermin pecah...

 

Terdengar munafik, memang. Itu cuman alasan lain untuk membunuh orang lebih banyak lagi sesuai kehendak hatinya. Membunuh orang lain itu tetap salah, mau dalam konteks dia orang jahat atau orang baik. 

 

" _Darlings._ "  panggil Jim yang kini duduk di meja makan bersama Joan, dia duduk di seberang Jim, lagi menuangkan air mineral untuk mereka berdua.

 

"Ya? Ada apa, Jimmy?" Joan menatapnya menggunakan senyuman. Dia terlihat lebih cantik dan luwes setelah menikah dengan Jim, entah sihir apa yang digunakan oleh si konsultan kriminal pembohong kepada mantan dokter tentara ini.

 

"Aku dapat ide untuk nama anak kita. Kalau anaknya perempuan, kita kasih nama Amelia atau Rose, ya?" Ujar Jim sambil tersenyum lembut.

 

Ya, Jim Moriarty adalah pria yang percaya kepada karma kehidupan.

 

(END)


End file.
